The Amazing Race Indonesia: Instagram Edition Second Chance
The Amazing Race Indonesia: Instagram Edition is an Indonesian fantasy game based on the American Reality Game series, The Amazing Race. It is hosted by PramaCh. Twelve teams from all around Indonesia was selected from their Instagram account to race around the world for one million dollars. It premieres in January 2016 on Amazing Race Instagram's account (@TARINDO_INSTA). TBD is the winner of this season. Production Development The first season spanned over 35,000 miles, while racing across 6 continents, 15 countries and 22 cities. Along the race, teams danced with maori in New Zealand, ski-jump over Feldberg Mountain in Germany, build an Igloo in Canada and work with bushmen in Angola. Casting The 5th season of The Amazing Race Indonesia has been subtitled "Second Chance", and features twelve returning teams from previous seasons for a second chance to win the million dollar prize. The returning teams, their prior race placements are: From Season 1 *Tanya and Nugra, recently engaged but now they've got married. On their previous season, they placed 10th because they lost a Fast Forward battle and couldn't recover and were eliminated in Omsk, Russia *Nanda and Derry, friends and both are Indonesian Soldiers who placed 9th on their previous season. They were an alpha male team and have ran 4 legs smoothly and always finished on the podium, but on Leg 5 they were U-Turned and they were sent packing in Haifa, Israel. *Kimmy and Julia, friends and supermodels who got eliminated in Beijing, China in 5th place. They were U-Turned, they had a chance to catch up after Roadblock, but unfortunately their taxi driver took them to a wrong place and therefore sealed their fate. From Season 2 *Agung and Maria, mother and son who placed 11th on their season. On first leg, they were nearly won the leg but were beaten on a foot race. On the second leg, a navigational problem in Norway, sent them home on that leg. *Arnold and Reynold, brothers and both are chefs. They were always placed on top 2 for 3 legs, but on leg 4 few teams conspired against them and U-Turn them. They had a chance to make up their time but unfortunately, they couldn't answer Phil's Route Info question at the pit stop in Botswana and were eliminated in 9th place. *Vanessa and Verenna, twin sisters also known as "evil twinnies". They ran some solid legs and inspired some strategies thus making few enemies, but in Brazil, their taxi had a flat tire and they had to wait for almost one hour for another taxi and also they got beaten by another team in a footrace to the pitstop. Therefore they were eliminated in 7th place From Season 3 *Aditya and Billy, brothers and founders of Indobarians who placed 8th on their season. The bro-thers ran a good race but unfortunately a 3 hours struggling at Roadblock and U-Turn sealed their fate in Uruguay. *Jessica and Kartika, friends and both TV Hosts. On their previous season, Jessica were struggled at egg Roadblock in Greece. They can't find the colored egg and decided to take 4 hours penalty and were eliminated in 7th place. *Arini and Aryan, siblings who were also known as "the nerds". They lasted 11 legs on their previous season but unfortunately, a U-Turn and getting lost while looking for pitstop in Czech Republic sealed their fate in 5th place. From Season 4 *Nina and Sartono, married veterans. On their previous season, they were eliminated in 10th place due to misreading clue at the Detour in Croatia and unfortunately they got a penalty and 3 other teams checked in during their penalty time. *Bagus and Dwi, brothers and both are veterenarians. They were eliminated in Iceland, because of the cooking Roadblock that Dwi really struggled at it. They were also lost while looking the pit stop, therefore they were eliminated in 8th place. *Priza and Sheryl, they're cousins and both are musicians. They were eliminated in 6th place because of Sheryl's injury while performing Rodblock in Vanuatu. She was medevac'd and the doctor told them she can't continue the race and were eliminated. Results * A red team placement means the team was eliminated. * A green ƒ indicates that the team won a Fast Forward. If placed next to a leg number, this indicates that the Fast Forward was available for that leg but not used. * A purple ε indicates that the team decided to use the Express Pass on that leg. A magenta ə indicates the team had previously been given the second Express Pass and used it on that leg. * An underlined blue team's placement indicates that the team came in last on a non-elimination leg & had to perform a Speed Bump in the next leg of the race. * An italicised blue placement indicates that the team came in last on an elimination leg but they used a Save Pass to save themselves from elimination. * An orange н indicates that the team was penalized for finishing last in the Starting Line task and would have to perform the Hazard. * A brown ⊃ or a cyan ⋑ indicates that the team chose to use one of the two U-Turns in a Double U-Turn; ⊂ or ⋐ indicates the team who received it. Brown ⊂⊃ around a leg number indicates a leg in which a Double U-Turn was available but was not used. Cyan ⋐⋑ around a leg number indicates a leg in which one U-Turn was available but was not used. * A yellow > indicates that the team chose to use the Yield; < indicates the team who received it. <> around a leg number indicates a leg in which a Yield was available but was not used. * An underlined leg number indicates that there was no mandatory rest period at the Pit Stop and all teams were ordered to continue racing. The first place team was still awarded a prize for that leg. Episode Title Quotes Episode titles are often taken from quotes made by the racers. In this season, the titles also include the general location (nation or subnational region) in which the episode was taped. #"Zombies Dance Better Than Him (Edinburgh, Scotland)"- Lisa Prizes The prize for each leg is awarded to the first place team for that leg. *'Leg 1' - The Save Pass *'Leg 2' - The Express Pass *'Leg 3' - *'Leg 4' - *'Leg 5' - *'Leg 6' - *'Leg 7' - *'Leg 8' - *'Leg 9' - *'Leg 10' - *'Leg 11' - *'Leg 12' - *'Leg 13' - One Million Dollars Race Summary 'Leg 1 (Indonesia '→''' Kazakhstan) * 'Leg 2 (Kazakhstan '→ Kyrgyzstan) * 'Leg 3 (Kyrgyzstan '→ South Africa) * 'Leg 4 (South Africa '→ Ukraine) * 'Leg 5 (Ukraine '→ Poland) * 'Leg 6 (Poland '→ Germany) * 'Leg 7 (Germany '→ Portugal) * 'Leg 8 (Portugal '→ Namibia) * 'Leg 9 (Namibia '→ Bolivia) * 'Leg 10 (Bolivia '→ Chile) * 'Leg 11 (Chile '→ New Caledonia) * 'Leg 12 (New Caledonia '→ Australia) * 'Leg 13 (Australia '→ East Timor) * 'Leg 14 (East Timor '→ Inodnesia)''' *